Permitido
by Frany Fanny Tsuki
Summary: Lo que tanto temía Gin se ha cumplido, Kagura anda de novia con Sougo y no está muy feliz con ello, así que le da una lista a Kagura de lo que puede y no puede hacer con él...SemiAu...Kagura de 16 y Sougo de 20, Okikagu. Drama.. comedia.. humor..familiar.. parodia...Dadtoki...


**Los personajes no me perteneces**, si no a Gorila senpai, Hideaki sorachi,**tampoco la imagen de portada, esa pertenece a sus respectivos dueños** , lo único que me pertenece es la historia.

**Aclaraciones:**

Los personajes puede contener Out of Character (OoC): fuera del personaje .

**Cursiva y comillas-** recuerdos anteriores.

**" Comillas"** pensamientos.

**Semi au**  
Malas palabras, insinuaciones sexuales, referencias.

Gracias a mi beta **Cris ~ Shiawase Day :)** por ayudarme con el final, la quiero beta 😍😘❤️💖

Disculpe los posibles errores ortográficos que se llegue a presentar, se corregirán en la brevedad posible.

Dudas, aclaraciones, hasta el final ;)

**Ayer fue el cumpleaños de sougo** y por fuerzas mayores no pude publicarlo, espero que les guste uwu es una parodia xD

* * *

**Summary**:Lo que tanto temía se ha cumplido, Kagura anda de novia con Sougo y Gintoki no está muy feliz con ello, así que le da una lista a Kagura de lo que puede y no puede hacer con él.

* * *

**Permitido**  
(Capítulo único)

.

.

.

.  
.

Lo que tanto temía se ha cumplido, Kagura anda de novia con Sougo y Gintoki no está muy feliz con ello, así que le da una lista a Kagura de lo que puede y no puede hacer con él.

Gintoki no sabía qué hacer, lo impensable ocurrió, no creyó que esos dos sádico pudieran pasar a algo más que los golpes. Pero se equivocó. Tanto Kagura como Sougo Okita había decidido tener una relación -_aunque los más grandes ya sabía que rumbo tomarían esas constantes peleas_\- pero para Gintoki aquello lo hizo sentirse peor.

Kagura era su niña, la niña que atropelló sin querer un día y que a partir de ese momento perdió mucho dinero alimentado como para que ahora un malnacido amenazará con robarle lo que con tanto esmero cuido, su niña vomitona.

¡Kagura era su niña más que el virgen Otaku!

Porque ella se veía más frágil, más inocente y había terminado con el peor hombre que podía haber (aunque cualquier hombre lo era para Gintoki, su lado paternal salía a flote).

Así que cuando Sougo fue a pedir permiso como todo buen caballerito, Gintoki se iba a negar, no obstante tuvo un extraño presentimiento de que sí se negaba, Kagura terminaría huyendo con Sougo, quien no dudaría en abandonarla una vez obtenido su pureza, entonces Kagura regresaría con una bendición para ser una madre luchona (solo de nombre) porque al final él tendría que cuidar-_y él no se podía negar porque no era tan malo como aparentaba_\- pasarían otros dieciocho años cuidado a un mocoso de mierda mientras su hija se iba a divertir con otros hombres como toda madre luchona de dieciséis años, aquella vida futura no le gusto.

Así que a regañadientes aceptó aquella relación.

No sin antes hablar a solas con Kagura (junto con Shinpachi, ¡Acaso no lo ven! el también existe, aunque no lo crean)

Ahora ellos tres y Sadaharu se encontraba reunidos en el despacho, Kagura estaba rascando su panza, Shinpachi todavía seguía procesado lo dicho anteriormente por el sádico, por su lado Gintoki está al frente con su cabello perfectamente peinado hacia atrás.

— ¿Estás segura? — cuestionó con los pocos nervios que aún poseía, no podía y no debía estar juntos estos dos, a este paso terminaría de romper las cosas no por sus golpes sino por ejem otra forma, megane estaba a un costado mirando la escena con lágrimas en sus ojos, cómo podía ser que esa niña -_ya no más porque tenía dieciséis_\- tuviera novio mientras que él, a la edad de dieciocho seguía más solo y virgen ¿acaso su destino era vivir y morir virgen?

"_Ya Diosito mejor llévame"_ decía entre su autocompasión el pobre intento de humano portador de Shinpachi.

—Para poder salir con Sougo tiene que cumplir ciertas normas.

—Pero Gin, ¡ya soy adulta! Mira— Kagura le mostró su recién tatuaje, en solo verlo a Gin casi se le sale un alma.

— ¡PERO QUE MIERDA TE OCURRE, NO, NO! TENDREMOS QUE IR AL DOCTOR, HAREMOS QUE TE BORRE ESO, aunque...Pensando mejor aquello implicaba gastar, no, mejor te lo quitare con cloro y acido; _sí Umibouzu se entera, ya diosito que te hice para que me mandaras todo esto,_ pensaba el Shiroyasha.

—Ya cálmate Gin-chan, es un tatuaje de agua, vino en mi cereal Naruto. — el pobre hombre la miró con ganas de matarla.

— ¡Estúpida!— le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza— deja de comportarte tan sádica como ese carbón.

— ¡Oye! ¿Por qué me pegaste?— Kagura comenzó a sobar donde había sido golpeada— estúpido anciano.

Mientras la más joven de los Yorozuya se quejaba, Gintoki sacaba una carpeta entre sus mangas que no duda en dárselo a Kagura, la Yato no dudó en abrirlo y empezar a leerlo, miro a Gintoki y a Shinpachi.

**Permitido**

El siguiente documento se estipula que puedes y no puedes hacer con Okita Sougo.

Hecho por Gintoki, todos los derechos reservados (si intentas copiarme, te demandaré hasta quitarte todo lo que tienes, ¿entendiste?)

— ¿Que mierda es esa anotación?— Kagura lo miró con ojos acusadores— ¡tú copias a todos!

—Cállate mocosa, solo léelo y fírmalo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso es un contrato?

—Dije que te calles, lee y firma.

—Lo que digas Gin-chan—musitó aburrida— número uno, pued...puedes besar y dejo...dejar como deseaba aparentar, la pobre Kagura apenas y le entendía lo que estaba tratando de leer, por eso se equivocaba a cada rato, cambiado varias palabras, Gintoki creía que su hija adoptiva no era muy lista, era más tipo bandolera, era una fortuna que no estuviera asaltado o apuñalando gente

—Dame acá— el peli blanco no era muy paciente con la pobre china, al final decidió leer el escrito en voz alta.

_**1\. — No puedes ni debe dejar que te beses, si lo hace te transmitirá unas gérmenes que de comerse tú cerebro.**_

Kagura lo miró sin creerle, sin embargo no dijo nada, Gin sigue leyendo.

— Solo está permitido el beso en la frente o mejilla. Nada de labios, lengua o besos negros.

— ¿Qué son los besos negros, Gin-chan? — la jovencita alzó la mano y cuestionó a su querido tutor, como si fuera una alumna a su profesor.

—Eso... Pues…

— ¿Enserio escribiste eso?— gritó Shinpachi. — ¿Qué rayos pensabas, Gin-chan?

—Eres demasiado joven para saberlo— fué lo único que se le ocurrió, Kagura bufó irritada.

_"Estúpido Gin-chan, tendré que preguntarle a Soyo después"._

_**2.— No deje que el toque nada de tu cuerpo así como tus pechos ,trasero y tú**_ —Gintoki no sabía cómo decir aquello, no es que fuera pudoroso, pero había de cosas a cosas que podía decir a la ligera y otras no tanto, aunque la mayoría de las veces dijera p*ne— vagi..vagii..vai. — ¿Qué rayos le estaba ocurriendo? ¡Jamás le había dado pena hablar de esos temas!

—Vagina – a completo Kagura.

—No deje que te toque ni meta nada. Especialmente que te meta algo. No debe permitir que te meta dedos, juguetes o su jet Armstrong Cyclone Canon.

— ¿Por qué me lo iba a meter? — preguntó curiosa, mierda, Gintoki no quería hablar sobre sexo con Kagura, ¿acaso Umibouzu nunca le habló de aquello?

— Sigamos con la lista, preguntas o dudas hasta el final.

—Pero.

— ¿Qué dije? Preguntas hasta el final.

_**3\. — No puedes ir con él a lugares solitarios ni moteles del amor.**_

—Pero Sougo dijo que aquellos lugares ya mucha comida y películas triple xxx.

— ¿Qué te estoy diciendo Kagura? No puedes ir y punto.

—Pero— Kagura infló sus mejillas, Sádico le dijo que si lo acompañaba podía pedir servicio a la habitación todo lo que deseara comer y ver todas las películas Premium.

_**4\. — No abrazos ni caricias. Solo manitas sudadas.**_

—Por mi está bien, luego se pone medio cariñoso y quiere que le toque…..— dejó al aire aquellas palabras, Shinpachi abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no podía, su cerebro estaba procesado que esa niña tuviera más acción que él, por su lado Gintoki se había puesto blanco como la leche y su boca se había desencajado.

— ¡¿QUÉ?!— un fuerte grito retumbó por toda la casa, Sadaharu incluso tuvo que taparse los oídos de aquellos gritos pocos masculinos, Gintoki no dejaba de repetir "_¿QUÉ?",_ Kagura se estaba irritado por todo aquello, Gintoki actuaba como un santo cuando era más zorra que nadie, la joven china más de una vez lo encontró in fraganti con Toushi.

—Le toque el cabello, a veces se queda dormido en mi regazo. — explicó con obviedad, el rostro de Gin le regreso el color.

**5\. — No puedes dejar que mire tu cuerpo desnudos, semidesnudo.**

—Bueno, no es como si yo me dejara mirarme, aunque él luego anda con el dorso descubierto.

— ¿Así?— arqueo su ceja, Gintoki rápidamente agrego un par de cosas a esa regla.

**5\. — No puedes dejar que te mire desnuda o semidesnuda, mucho menos verlo a él en esas condiciones, está prohibido verlo con el dorso descubierto o sus kintamas, por más picazón que traiga y te pida el favor de que lo mires.**

— ¡Eso es asqueroso!— la jovencita sacó su lengua y torció la boca.

—Eso dices todas las mujeres pero una vez que está adentro, no deja de pedir más.

— ¡Como te atreves a decir aquello!— Shinpachi estaba que echaba chispas— cállate y termina con la lectura.

**6\. — Si él te invita a su casa no deber ir. Siempre mantente en un lugar a la vista y si él intenta hacer algo, golpea sus kintamas, sal corriendo y márcame enseguida, yo iré sin importar nada para cortarle sus kintamas. Tiene que avisarme, iré rápidamente ayudarte.**

—Pero ¿puedo golpearlo si se pone algo cariño?

—Sí, lo golpeas si intenta hacer algo cursi, no deberás sentarte en su regazo y viceversa.

**7\. — Sí él dice que quiere mostrarte algo. No lo dejes. Ni siquiera debes preguntar cosas sobre su hombría.**

—Porque la tiene chiquita.

— ¿Qué mierda acaba de decir? _— ¡no podía se! ¿Acaso, Kagura le había visto su p***? , ¿qué clase de relación tenía esos dos?_

—Sí, es lo que dice ¿no?, que los roba impuestos tiene chiquita su cartera.

Gintoki no dudo en darle coscorrón a Kagura, esa niña le sacará canas verdes.

— ¿Y porque fué eso?— se quejó la niña, tallado donde Gintoki le pego.

—Por hacer pensar cosas malas mocosa.

—Pervertido—refunfuño.

**8\. — Nunca pero de los nunca permitas que te quiera poner en cuatro.**

— ¿Qué quiere decir ponerte en cuatro?

— Tampoco en misionero o cualquier otra posición.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué es eso?

—Sigue dije que dudas hasta el final.

**9\. — Está permitido golpear a Sougo en su Jet Armstrong Cyclone Canon sin piedad. Al igual así él te toca de forma indecorosa o te dice cosas vulgares.**

—Zorra ¿cuenta cómo vulgar?

—Si.

—Entonces debo golpearlo cuando me lo diga.

—Así es, sin piedad y directo en las bolas.

—Y sobre todo.

**10\. —Kagura debe ser virgen hasta el matrimonio. No puedes practicar el coito o cualquier otro tipo de sexo con él. Así como sexo oral, anal, visual, tampoco deberás ciberchat, llamadas hot ni chat por whatsApp.**

— ¿Qué es coito?, ¿porque hay muchas palabras en esta lista?, yo solo quería ser su novia, no su esposa, Gin-chan ¿porque tengo que hacer todo esto solo para comer gratis?

Tanto Gintoki como Shinpachi se miraron entre sí.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

— ¿Comida gratis? — Shinpachi la miró sin poder creerlo. Kagura rápidamente se calló y puso sus manos en su boca, ellos no tenía que saber.

—Kagura-chan ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? — ella negó con la cabeza. — Dime mocosa— gruño Gin-chan, ella dudó por un momento pero al final lo dijo, adiós comida gratis.

—Yo…pues— comenzó a jugar con sus manos, sádico fue bastante claro, ellos no debía saber la verdad sino no tendría comida gratis. —Sádico me pidió que fingiéramos que éramos novios, al principio yo no quería Gin-chan, Pachie, pero él me dijo que si lo hacía me compraría todo lo que quería— dijo inocentemente Kagura— me deslumbró con su cartera, por cierto mal jefe no me paga~aru. — se excusó la jovencita, echando la culpa indudablemente a su tutor.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué haría algo así? — preguntó Shinpachi, Kagura se encogió de hombros, aun podía recordar cuando Sougo se lo propuso.

—_Solo tienes que fingir que eres mi novia, china._

— _¡No quiero ~aru! No me gusta los hombres con cara de niña~aru— respondió agresivamente. — además, no estás a la altura de la gran Kagura._

—_A la altura de un gorila, deberías sentirte afortunada, perra._

— _¡Tú mierda gorila! ¡inbecil! — grito exaltada y equivocándose como siempre._

—_Entiende que solo quiero que finjas que eres mi novia._

—_Tan mal te va que no puedes conseguir una— le dijo mordazmente—pobre, pobre sádico, debes ser un perdedor que no puede conseguir una chica tan bonita como yo._

—_Puede conseguir a las que yo desee, china, pero desgraciadamente ninguna es la adecuada para el papel._

— _¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?_

—_Mira china no creo que lo entiendas, su cerebro es del tamaño de un maní._

— _¡Bastardo! — Ella lo amenazó con su sombrilla— te vas a morir ahora perro._

—_Te comprare todo lo que quieras— Kagura bajo su sombrilla, al parecer Sougo había llamado su atención._

— _¿Así? — el primer oficial sonrió sádicamente. — ¿Por qué lo harías? ¿Qué estás tramando sádico?_

—_Solo necesito que me ayudes a fastidiar a cierto bastardo comedor de mayonesa, créeme que será divertido ver la cara que ponga al saber que andamos, incluso el jefe dará el grito en el silencio— en solo imaginar lo que esos dos harían, Sougo no podía dejar de sonreír. _

—_Sigo sin entender cómo perjudica esto al Toushi._

—_Veras china, eres menor de edad, ¿quién crees que tiene la responsabilidad de sus hombres?, el bastardo de Hijikata, si él se entera que ando contigo y que vamos a ciertos lugares, seguramente puede que le dé un paro al imaginar lo que un oficial del gobierno le hace a una perra como tú, o en el mejor de los casos tenga que ser castigado por mi insolencia._

— _¿A quién le llamas perra, pendejo?_

—_Solo imagina el rostro que pondrán esos dos— Kagura lo medito un rato— incluso el cuatro ojos, sería divertido ver sus rostros— la joven Yato empezó a imaginar lo que sus tutores harían, sonrió, tendría caras de estúpidos, sobretodo Gin que en las últimas semanas le entro ataques de la tercera edad, ahora se creía su padre— suena divertido pero exactamente qué tengo que hacer._

—_Bueno solo debemos fingir, tomarnos de las manos, darlos un par de besos o arrimones— dijo con inocencia— cuando ellos estén cerca._

— _¿Arrimones? — pero Sougo ignoró su pregunta._

—_No te preocupes china, todo esto te servirá algún día, velo como una práctica, eso sí tendrás que acompañarme a los moteles, obvio que no pasara nada— nada que tú no quieras quiso decir— es para que ambos crean que vamos en serio— Kagura estaba dudado en ir a esos lugares, Sougo previo lo que ella estaba imaginado, así que rápidamente agregó— en esos lugares se encuentra la comida más deliciosa— dijo con doble sentido— que te puedas imaginar—Sougo no era idiota, la China ya no era una niña, era una hermosa mujer, si movía bien sus piezas quizá pronto comería comida china— y películas triple xxx._

— Él dijo que ustedes como toushi pegarían el grito en el cielo y que pondrían las caras estúpidos ~aru— y era la verdad, casi les da algo cuando Kagura les dijo que andaba con Sougo—¡Ahora que ya lo sabes seguramente no me comprara nada!— expresó molesta.

— ¿Así que hizo esto?—rio nerviosamente su padre adoptivo, "_hijo de puta, lo matare"_, ahora entendía porque Sougo sonrió como si fuera una robar la virginidad de Kagura.

—Sí, pero conste que yo no quería, además suena complicado tener novio, es algo molesto y cansado — aunque no admitiría que los besos y caricias de Sougo era realmente placenteras.

—Exacto Kagura— sonrió —. No solo eso, si tiene novio aquello te acortará tu libertad, empieza a pedirte más y más cosas, pero que bueno que todo sea una estúpida broma— tanto él como Shinpachi empezaron a reír.

—Así que era todo mentira— río Shinpachi, en hora buena o sino sería el único virgen de la Yorozuya, hasta Sadaharu tenía más acción que él— ya decía yo que era imposible que tuvieras novio, Kagura-chan— lloró de felicidad el cuatro ojos.

—Ese Souichiro me las pagaras — Gin no lo admitiría pero estaba feliz de que todo eso fuera una estúpida broma— ahora regresemos a ver a ese hijo de puta, en este momento le regresare su tonta bromita— Sakata se tronó sus dedos, dando a entender que seguramente Sougo no se iría sin recibir una paliza, los tres Yorozuya y Sadaharu regresaron a la sala, Sougo estaba sentado mirando su celular, alzó la vista y miró como esos dos hombres se veía más tranquilo, sonrió sádicamente.

—Que tal jefe ¿terminaron de hablar?

—Ya sabemos de tu bromita, Souichiro, Kagura nos dijo toda la verdad.

— ¿Enserio? — Sougo miró a Kagura y esta desvió la mirada, haciéndose la desentendida— ¿entonces china ya les dio la noticia? Que bien, ahora será más fácil explicar del kínder sorpresa que tendremos en nueve meses.

— ¿Eh? — los dos hombres y Sadaharu quedaron con el rostro ensombrecido, ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? Ese sujeto dijo que Kagura tendría un kinder sorpresa, ellos tres sabían a lo que se refería con _"kinder sorpresa y nueves meses"._

—No, no, no— gritaron los dos hombres y el perro.

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? ¿Es acaso una broma? —Sougo sonrió.

— ¿Es otra de tus bromas? ¿Verdad, Souichiro? — Gin comenzó a reír nervioso.

— ¿Acaso no le dijiste china? Que pronto llegará nuestro kínder sorpresa —ambos hombres voltearon a ver a su pequeña (no tan pequeña) Kagura, esta solo se encogió de hombros.

—Gracias por adelantarte, estúpido bastardo— gruñó la Yato— Gin-chan enserio que yo no quería pero…

— ¿Kagura-chan dime que es una broma? Kagura-chan— imploró el peli plata quien no dudó en tomarla de hombros, la zarandeo de adelante hacia atrás— Kaguraaaaaaa, es una broma, ¿verdad? — rio como si estuviera loco.

— ¡Esto no puede ser verdad! — lloriqueo el pelinegro.

—Auuuuuuuu— sollozo Sadaharu— auuu…_—Eso no podía ser, su dueña no podía tener un bebé, él era su único y hermoso bebé, de por sí era una mierda lo que comía con ellos, ahora que su ama tendría una bendición seguramente no le tocaría nada, adiós a las croquetas, adiós a los mimos de su ama, adiós a su cuarto -Sadaharu creía que Kagura pondría a su bendición en donde él dormía, en el piso del closet, - eso sí que no- él tenía más derecho de antigüedad._

—Oiga jefe no la zarandear mucho, no vaya estropear al kínder sorpresa y salga igual que ella.

— ¿Qué dijiste cabrón? — gruño Kagura, pero de un momento a otro vómito a su tutor por tanta zarandeada que le dio.

—Vaya, el kínder sorpresa ya empezó.

—¡Mientes!— gritó el Shiroyasha.— K-Kagura no es de ese tipo, mi niña aún es inocente, seguro es otra de tus bromas pesadas.

—Eso cree jefe, déjeme decirle que de inocente no tiene nada, es más la china usaba excusas de la comida para devorarme.

—¿Qué?— gruñó la Yato—Yo no...— Kagura sentía muchas náusea, las ganas de vomitar persistía— Gin-chan él miente, yo no soy… él miente...— la Yato vómito a un costado de ambos hombres.

—Te voy a matar cabrón— el jefe de la yorozuya tomó a sougo de cuello de su uniforme, Shinpachi tuvo que sujetar a Gin de los brazos.—Mi Kagura-chan no es de ese tipo.

—Ahora se hace la _"vistima"_ pero bien que comía— decía con inocencia el castaño.— jefe, la china es una salvaje en la cama.

—Yo guak…

—Te mataré, te mataré desgraciado.

—Gin-san no lo hagas.— el pobre megane no sabía cuánto más aguantaría, Gintoki estaba cada vez más enojado.

—Es más, ella fue la primera dar el paso, me dijo _"quiero ver tu sadomaru"_ — imitó con voz chillona— entonces se lo mostré y una cosa llevó a la otra, lo último que recuerdo era a— Sougo puso rostro tímido, como si lo que dijera fuera algo pecaminoso—Kagura devorando a mi _"Sadomaru" _y yo no pude detenerla.

—¡No es cierto Gin-chan! Soy inocente— masculló la Yato, pero sus mejillas y orejas estaban rojas.

—¿Entonces porque estás roja? Ahora sí te mueres desgraciado Souichiro-kun — una sonrisa tétrica se asomaba por sus labios, Sougo sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras posaba su mano en su Katana, por su lado Kagura seguía vomitando y el pobre megane no sabía en qué momento su vida se convirtió en uno de esos programas extranjeros de la señorita Laura.

Ya se imaginaba el título del capítulo _"mi hija de dieciséis salió con su kinder sorpresa y yo solo quiero matar al desgraciado que le robó su pureza"_

**Fin.**

* * *

Aclaraciones:

Kinder sorpresa también conocido popularmente como Huevo Kinder.

El producto consiste en un huevo de chocolate, con una capa interna de chocolate blanco, que contiene una cápsula de plástico con una sorpresa —habitualmente un muñeco o juguetes pequeños compuestos de varias partes encastrables— en su interior, de forma similar a un huevo de pascua.

* * *

**Notas finales:** en realidad no sé ni cómo escribí esto, es demasiado crack, en mi defensa fue uno de los primeros fic que tenía escrito y que hasta ahora vio la luz xD así como ven tengo guardado muchos OneShot y fic sin publicar, espero que les gustará xD sobretodo las referencias y a gin como Papi, tenía pensado actualizar anhelo pero al final no pude, pero quizá este mi de semana lo haga,. Me disculpó desde ahorita por no estar más activa, en los últimos días estado con mucho trabajo, tanto que apenas tengo tiempo para escribir uwu espero pronto retomar mis demás fic.

Y cuénteme xD** ¿Les gustó? ¿Creen que Kagura realmente se comió a sádico o ella fue devorada?**  
**XD uwu ¿ustedes que creen? ¿Kagura salió con su kinder sorpresa?**

Si llegaste hasta aquí 😘 muchas gracias por leer.

**De verdad gracias por leer, agregar este fic a tus favoritos y comentar ;)**

Con cariño frany, hasta la próxima 😘 😍❤️  
fanfic  
09-07-2019


End file.
